


Alarm Bells (Onto Next Period)

by kaIeido



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, hey look what i was able to recover from a 30k wip!, less than 1k words :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaIeido/pseuds/kaIeido
Summary: Jessica may not be the best teacher, but she's certainly a good one. Dino, the headmaster, seems pleased with her performance at least, and all the students have come to respect her one way or another.Except for this little shit.(remnants of a lost wip)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Jessica Randy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Alarm Bells (Onto Next Period)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i think this deserves a little bit of backstory:
> 
> i and some others had been brainstorming a high school au - jessica's an English teacher, it's from her pov, and she's gotta teach ash. you can guess where it goes from there as she discovers more and more about ash and his homelife/the dangers he's in at school. so i decided the bite the bullet and write this thing for nanowrimo, but because i don't have a single ounce of common sense i ended up losing the work. this is the only thing i found, saved in a word document as i was clearing out old ones.
> 
> so for once I'm going to use ao3 as an actual archive and post this here so i don't have to see it sitting in my drafts, and for those who were looking forward to this. (also bc i thought i was SO smart coming up with that title and I'm not about to forget it)
> 
> i'd like to return to this, it's a really fun idea!

"He's just- Oh, he's such a  _ pain _ !"

Jessica pats Will's back as he collapses onto the table, and tries not to roll her eyes. Her coworker wears his heart less on his sleeve and more directly pasted onto his forehead; if he has a problem, everyone else gets the pleasure of knowing.

Which is why he feels no shame in whining to Jessica in the staff-room when she would much rather be having her lunch. Still, she stays silent as he vents. (Mostly because the sooner he shuts up, the sooner she'll get to eat her salad.)

"This is the third year I've been his homeroom teacher, and he still looks at me like I'm the dirt on his shoe!" Will sighs, lifting his head from the table. "He refuses to participate in homeroom activities, doesn't talk to any of his classmates, and rushes out as soon as the bell rings!"

Jessica gives him a grimace in a half-hearted effort to console him.

"I don't even know what I've done wrong! Once I asked him to stay behind for a little - I just wanted to know - and he  _ refused _ !" Will rubs at his forehead. "So the next day, I asked him. He gave me the worst glare as if to say,  _ are you stupid, or what _ ?"

"Who's this?" Charlotte sits opposite at the staff-room table, stirring a mug that looks like it holds more milk than tea. 

"Aslan Callenreese."

"Ash?" She raises an eyebrow. "That's probably your first mistake. He won't respond to Aslan."

"I know, I know, I was just making sure you knew who he was."

"Of course I know who he is, I teach his science class." Charlotte nods. "Very bright boy. He's got a good future ahead of him, I think. But only if he drops the attitude."

Jessica stands up to get her lunch - she doesn't know who this Ash kid is, so she's basically exempt from the conversation - until Will pulls at her sleeve. She shakes her head as she sits back down.  _ The audacity of this man! _

"Exactly! I'd love to talk to him about his future career options, but he just won't listen when I speak to him..." He sighs.

"Really?" Charlotte raises an eyebrow. "He can be quite rude in class, sure, but he's never flat-out ignored me."

"Oh." Will collapses onto the table, yet again, and Jessica has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, yet again. "So it  _ is  _ me!"

"Why even give a shit?" Jessica ignores the way Charlotte tuts at her deemed unprofessional language. "He's your pupil, not your friend. As long as you do your job to the best of your ability, it doesn't matter if he hates you or not."

"It's hard to work with a kid that won't speak to you and gives you the filthiest look every time you go within five feet of him," Will whines. It's not difficult to believe he's a drama teacher, with the way he sighs loudly at every inconvenience.

"Talk to Dino, if he's that much of an issue," Charlotte suggests, staring down her mug.

"Well, I've already dealt with him for this long, I might as well follow it through."

_ Then why are you even whining about it, if it's business as usual?  _ Jessica thinks, but she bites her tongue.

"What makes today different, then?" She says instead. "I mean, if you've had to put up with his behaviour for a while now, you should be used to it, right?"

"I needed to walk past his seat, so I put my hand on his chair." Will grimaces. "He hit me away, and then gave this nasty  glare . I honestly thought he wanted me dead, at that moment."

"Teenagers are angry, Will." Charlotte peers down her glasses at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's been working through something. Just leave him to it."

"Do you really think he'd be working through something for that long...?"

"It's entirely possible." She shrugs.

"Or he just hates you for no reason," Jessica supplies unhelpfully, partly because some students are just like that, in her experience, and partly because she wants this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Both of those are terrible!" Will sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"There's nothing you can do, Will," Charlotte perhaps consoles. She's already checked out of the conversation, pulling a slim laptop out from her bag.

"She's right." As much as Jessica hates Charlotte's uptightness, her no-nonsense way of speaking resonates with her. "The only things you can do are leave him to it and don't show him any sort of bias either way."

"I wasn't going to." Will sighs dramatically one more time. "...So, leave him to it? I guess there's not much I can do about him."

"Exactly!" Jessica nods, encouraging the end of his whining session. "It's probably not you he's angry at - and if it is, you don't need to worry about it. You'll teach lots of students as you keep working, and not all of them will like you. Just - try not to take it personally, okay?"

"Okay, I’ll try." Will gives a wonky smile. "My boyfriend always says I'm too sensitive."

Jessica resists the urge to agree with Will's boyfriend and instead returns his smile with one of her own.

"Thanks, Jess," He calls after her as she gets up, with a nickname she certainly did  _ not  _ permit him to use. Jessica holds a hand up in acknowledgement before heading to the fridge and finally getting her lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see more of this meanwhile i have a tag full of content/ideas [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/norisquared/search/bfschool+au)
> 
> but apart from that, i think this is where we'll leave it, for now


End file.
